


Joe Bright Imagines: SFW

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jason Momoa Characters [2]
Category: Sugar Mountain (2016)
Genre: Crime, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Relationships: Joe Bright/Reader
Series: Jason Momoa Characters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934317
Kudos: 2





	Joe Bright Imagines: SFW

You're making dinner when the door opens and Joe lurches in, his hand clamped over his forearm. Your eyes widen as you see blood between his fingers. 

“Sit,” you command, abandoning dinner for the moment and going to your bathroom to get your first aid kit. 

You sit down beside him at the kitchen table as he pulls his hand away and you start to work. 

“Is this a bullet wound, Joe?” you ask. 

“Just grazed me,” he grunts. 

“And why did it graze you?” you wonder archly, gazing at him sternly. 

“Planning got a little out of hand,” he answers vaguely, hissing as you clean the wound. 

You bandage and wrap it, pressing a kiss to the skin just above the dressing as you finish. Joe smiles as you put your things away. 

“Play nicer with others next time, all right?” you suggest, reaching up to ruffle his hair. 

He glances at the stove and raises his eyebrows. “You gonna feed me?”

You laugh and go back to cooking. “Of course,” you murmur. 

He comes up behind you and wraps his arms around your waist, pressing a rough kiss to your neck. “I'm sorry,” he apologizes gruffly. 

“I just worry about you, Joe. That's all,” you confess softly. 

“Can I stay here tonight?” 

You nod. “Of course.” 

Joe isn't very good at talking about his feelings. You've always known that. But coming to you, asking for your help, wanting to stay the night. Those gestures are his way of saying he cares. 

You just hope that one day he'll care enough to stay forever.


End file.
